Lightbringers
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Nur Falayim The Golden Bearers of the Light of Adhaya (Anbarat Falayim Nurad Adhayad) are the spirits he created to aid him in his work. They are seven in number for Adhaya’s seven principal virtues, each one sprung from an aspect of the Shining God and shining with their own light, just as white light can be broken into light of seven colours. The three eldest, Mariq, Baran, and Rahadi, are stewards of civilisation and shepherds of humanity, continuing Adhaya’s work in his name although they are also worshipped as deities in their own right. The younger Lightbringers follow their lord throughout the world, doing his work, although Mereyam resides at Anhurish’s court at the Aqhi Anhurad as her master’s ambassador there. Aywan spends time among both groups of deities, and when he is with the Court and his lord and lover, they number eight, the number of love. The Falayim Nurad are golden-skinned as Adhaya is, being aspects of his nature made manifest, although they have their own natures, each unique to themselves. Mariq Mariq is the bravest and hardiest of the Lightbringers. Created to embody the Shining One’s integrity and honour, Mariq appears as a tall, powerfully built young man with crimson eyes and metallic golden skin almost like a mirror. Clad in golden armour with short-cropped black hair and armed with a sword and shield, Mariq fights to defend his brothers and sisters, and constantly strives with gods lesser and greater for the souls of mankind, seeking to protect virtue wherever it may be. Mariq represents steadfastness, defending one’s beliefs and the strength of conviction. Baran Baran was made to be the voice of Adhaya’s impartiality. Utterly unbiased, completely fair, he sees things exactly as they are. He is short and slim and his pale skin has only the faintest hint of glittering gold upon it from his shaven head to his feet, and his robes are grey. One of his eyes is beady black and the other is milky white, and it is said that he uses one eye to see either side of a dispute. He often goes with Mereyam to mediate in conflicts, and these two are most often found together, although Baran’s aim is just judgement while Mereyam simply seeks peace and harmony. Rahadi Rahadi is the vessel of Adhaya’s thirst for knowledge. An intrepid explorer and pusher of boundaries, Rahadi is a goddess who seeks to learn and know more, forever looking to unravel the secrets of creation, be they in dusty tomes or the mysteries of the natural world. She is depicted as rather mannish young woman with golden-brown skin and scholar’s robes with bright blue eyes, a sextant and spyglass hanging from her belt and a book under her arm. Rahadi often accompanies Adhaya’s daughter Lamadhi, but when she is on her own she can be found examining plants and animals in the wilderness or observing natural phenomena, or in the libraries of men or gods, seen or unseen, seeking knowledge wherever it may hide. Rahadi is also the spirit of Adhaya’s desire to teach and enlighten, and takes great delight in instructing her chosen in whatever she may. Aywan As beautiful as Adhaya once was and just as joyous, Aywan is the god of festivity and pleasure, and all the things that make life worth living. It is said that in Aywan is preserved the spirit of joy and delight that Adhaya lost when he became the Wandering God, and at times he will accompany his lord and lover on the road, while at others he will bring light and joy to his colleagues. Aywan most resembles Adhaya as he was: tall and slender and beautiful, with long dark hair to his feet and brilliant green eyes and skin like golden silk in the sunlight. Golden antlers sprout from his temples, often wreathed with flowers. Aywan is a footloose spirit and goes wherever there is joy to be had, and brings it with him, and leaves it in his wake. Mereyam Mereyam is the goddess with responsibility over diplomacy, politics and harmony. She is a goddess of supreme cunning and craftiness, tying her targets in bonds of finest silk that hold them as surely as steel. She or her servants are Adhaya’s emissaries whenever he has business in the courts of other gods, talented at political and social maneuvering. She appears as a young woman barely out of her teens, with dark golden-bronze skin, wearing the simple robes of a civil servant. She resides at the court of Anhurish as Adhaya’s permanent ambassador there where she wears the head of a sleek black cat with emerald eyes, making the Dreamweavers nervous and getting edgy around Anhurish’s sons. Amma Amma is the retainer most like her lord and master in temperament and potency, and in her is invested the greater part of Adhaya’s power. She embodies Adhaya’s compassion, and dispenses his mercy and charity. She embodies his desire to see people’s lives improved and the lot of mankind bettered. She most resembles him in sacred images, with queued hair, robes similar to his and skin of a same golden shade. Naqiya Naqiya is the youngest and least of Adhaya’s servants, created only after his transition to the Wandering God. She embodies Adhaya’s selflessness, a goddess of martyrdom and suffering. Least mighty of her colleagues, she will seek out and bear any pain or tribulation if it will lessen the pain of another. It is said that the numbness that sometimes accompanies wounds is her gift. She is the only one of Adhaya’s servants to carry a staff as her lord does, and she leans heavily upon it as she follows him through the world, trailing blood from her lashed skin and flayed feet. She takes the form of a teenage girl in ragged, bloodstained robes with with long, scraggly black hair, pale gold skin and a shy, uncertain smile.